


Barks Of Laughter

by HoneyBeeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALSO im pretty sure theres something similar to this, M/M, YAHABA FALLS AND BOY DOES HE FALL HARD, also: oikawa is mad and iwa needs to stop weight training, kyoutani laughs and the rest is history, posted on my tumblr earlier XD, so please tell me if there is ill kindly take it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's during the aftermath of a pretty tense four-on-four practice match that Yahaba has an eye-opening experience, even though it might not be one he necessarily wants to have, and especially since it deals with one Kyoutani Kentarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barks Of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> i was scared to post this because i was sure there was something like this already out there, but have this anyways!!

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yells in a huff, setting the ball gracefully to where Iwaizumi’s hand already is. Iwaizumi hits the ball as hard as he can, driving it down on the other side of the net. Kyoutani moves faster than the rest of them, barely managing to get his forearms under the ball before it hits the ground. The ball pops up, but catches the net before pitifully falling to the floor.

“Nice try, Kyoutani!” Watari pipes up from the sidelines while everyone is setting up for the next serve. Yahaba sees the irritation etched into Kyoutani’s face, and plans on doing nothing about it. But Oikawa is looking at him, gauging him, so he takes a deep breath and stole himself.

“You’ll get it next time!” Yahaba says, slapping Kyoutani’s shoulder just hard enough to break him out of it. All he gets is a glazed-over glare for his troubles, but Yahaba guesses that it’s better than Kyoutani wallowing in his unnecessary anger for the rest of the match.

“Yahaba, stop flirting and get in position,” Matsukawa says, grinning at him from the back line. Hanamaki lets out a bark of laughter as he spins the ball in between his hands.

“I’m not flirting,” Yahaba sneers, making a face at him before facing forward once again. He avoids Kyoutani’s gaze and definitely ignores the warmth that rushes to his face. So what if his face was red? They’re practicing really hard!

Hanamaki takes a deep breath, and throws the ball high into the air. He takes two steps forward, face settled into a mask of concentration… before he catches the ball, props it on his hip, and looks directly at the other team.

“Hey, why don’t we make this a little more interesting?” he says, a sly grin spreading across his face.

“We’re just practicing,” Kunimi says on the other side, looking bored as always.

“Go on,” Iwaizumi says, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s grinning, like he knows what Hanamaki is going to say, but then again, it’s always the same wager. Yahaba struggles not to laugh as he sees Oikawa’s fearful expression, almost dreading what he has to say next.

“If we win, Oikawa has to buy the whole team food. If you win, then Yahaba buys you guys something,” he says easily.

Yahaba says, “What? Why _me_?!” at the same time Oikawa screams, “THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

“First, it’s completely fair. Take care of your team, _captain_!” Hanamaki says, pointing at Oikawa accusingly. “And, Yahaba, you’re future captain. You have to get used to this responsibility _somehow_.”

“There’s no way I’m buying everyone something!” Oikawa protests, glaring at all of them. “You’re on!”

And so, that’s how a simple four-on-four practice match becomes a battle to the death.

They work hard, all of them. Yahaba actually feels at ease in a weird way, and not only because the competition is friendly and comfortable, even though his wallet is at stake. For the first time, him and Kyoutani are actually working together without protest. He sets, Kyoutani spikes, and there’s not one complaint, or protest, or quip that comes after it.

Watari calls out to and cheers for both teams eagerly, shouting our praises and exclamations, all while keeping score. The coaches watch on, their interest piqued at the intensity of both teams.

Matsukawa receives one of Kindaichi’s spikes with ease, bouncing it back to Yahaba, who then sets it to Hanamaki, who scores.

“Match point!” Watari calls out, and it’s like someone lit a fire under everyone’s asses. The court becomes silent except for their labored breathing. They all settle into their positions, eager to win.

Yahaba things its bad timing that Oikawa’s up to serve.

_Throw, step, jump, HIT_ , and the ball is slamming down on the other side, blowing past Kyoutani as it barely lands in the back corner of the court. Oikawa grins.

“You guys are tied…” Watari says, sounding a little nervous.

“I like milk bread, Yahaba,” Oikawa says, giving him a peace sign. Yahaba gives him a little glare, before looking at Kyoutani. He’s rolling his eyes at Oikawa’s comment, obviously annoyed that he thought that winning would come that easy. Kyoutani meets Yahaba’s eye, and they both nod.

Matsukawa serves, Kunimi receives it, Oikawa sets, Kindaichi spikes, and Hanamaki receives it, bringing it to Yahaba. Kyoutani runs up, ready to hit and win, but Iwaizumi and Kindaichi are already jumping, blocking him. Yahaba decides to chance it, jumps to set, but instead dumps in over the side of the net.

The ball falls to the floor and bounces once, twice, thrice, before the effect really sets in.

“No!” Oikawa yells, sounding scandalized and betrayed in every way.

“Nice one, Yahaba!” Hanamaki says, already slinging an arm over his shoulders and shaking him. Matsukawa is slapping his back, while Kyoutani is standing where he was, giving him a blank look with something like excitement radiating off him.

“Y-You can’t do that!” Oikawa says pointing at all of them. Iwaizumi pats his arm.

“I like milk bread, too, Oikawa!”

“You think they have decent onigiri at the convenience store?”

“What about milk tea?”

“You guys are cheaters!” Oikawa explodes, lunging forward to dart under the net and possibly throttle every single one of them. He’s stopped, however, by one of Iwaizumi’s arms caught around his waist. They struggle for a second, Oikawa to get away from him and Iwaizumi to get a better grip, before Iwaizumi finally succeeds and throws Oikawa over his shoulder like he’s nothing.

Everyone looks on as Iwaizumi marches a flailing and screeching Oikawa out of the gym, not sure what to do about the situation.

Suddenly, there’s a snort of laughter behind him, and Yahaba whips around. Kyoutani has a hand pressed to his mouth, the other arm thrown across his stomach. His eyes are squinted shut, and Yahaba is sure he can see the corners of his lips quirked up behind his hand.

It’s a second later that Kyoutani can’t hold it in anymore, and convulses into a fit of laughter. His usually gruff voice sounds smooth as he laughs, his shoulders shaking and his hand falling away to reveal the widest smile Yahaba has ever seen on his face.

No one misses his laughter, but Yahaba’s sure his heart is the only one that’s melting from it. He feels a smile forming on his face, but it doesn’t matter as Kyoutani continues to laugh and smile and be… well, kind of cute.

_Fuck_.

“And you finally realize it, don’t you?” Matsukawa mutters, nudging his shoulder and making him realize that _holy shit I’m actually staring at him_.

“Wow, how cliché,” Hanamaki chirps at his other side.

Yahaba can’t blame his red face on the game anymore. He just hopes the blush is gone by the time Kyoutani stops dying from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! comments are completely welcome!  
> Have a nice day, and know that you can come talk to me whenever you need to!  
> (im hijackedhoneybeeez on tumblr! thanks!)  
> -HB


End file.
